


Sandwich or Sock

by Dreamz202



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Food Love, Jealousy, Jonathan loves his sandwich., M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamz202/pseuds/Dreamz202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan may love sock but he LOVES his sandwich. So sock jets a little jealous...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwich or Sock

  Jonathan did not like many things, but he love his sandwich. I mean LOVE his sandwich. He had a sandwich for every meal. And Sock did not take this lightly. Jonathan spent more time with his sandwich then Sock!

  Sock would try to get his attention but jonathan would just look at his sandwich and eat it. Sock would hug but Jonathan would just make his sandwich. Sock would Kiss him on his check but Jonathan would just eat his sandwich.

  Was would Sock to do.

 

  It was Saturday. Jonathan like usual was doing nothing but watching TV and eating his sandwich. “Lest go to the movie Jonathan” Sock Said as he cuddled the non-caring Teen. He groans. “ummm we can we kiss.” Jonathan just ate his sandwich. With this sock left with the sandwich man alone.

 

  Sock comes back a little later. Sock was only in his skirt and socks. Not even wearing his hat. he sat right next to Jonathan with another sandwich. “Hay hot stuff want to go play?” Sock said rubbing Jonathan Leg. “Not really, I just want to eat” Said jonathan Sock huff flying away. 

 

  Sock came back wearing all cloths. “jonathan. this whole sandwich thing, I dont think its healthy.” sock said. “How so?” Jonathan said. “ you just sit around and eat sandwich. you don’t even look at me no more.  you just sit around and eat your sandwiches!” Sock said a anger. “Are you jealous of some fish on a sandwich?” Jonathan said setting his sandwich down on table. “Wel- I… No...maybe” Sock said with a blush on his face. “ Sock.” Jonathan said. “ I'm not i'm mad you don’t look at me no more!” sock said.

  after some talking sock stoll his sandwich. Sock ran around the house hiding from Jonathan. But Jonathan found him hiding in the closet(Yes I just did that!)

 

   “Give me the sandwich!” jonathan Yelled. “No” Sock yelled and what happen next.

 

       Sock ate the sandwich! “MY SANDWICH!” Jonathan exclaim. “Ew~ what's in it!” Sock said. “All the things I need for my love.” Jonathan said. “Jonathan you don’t need a sandwich to love you” Sick Sock rubbe his belly. “Then what” Jonathan said. “What about me Jonathan! I love you” Sock blush form this. Jonathan look at sock. “What?” Jonathan said. “I love you Jonathan.” Sock said again blushing. “I Love you to” Jonathan said with a slight blush on his face. Sock hugged Jonathan. Jonathan hug back.

  Both stood there. Just holding eachother. Jonathan Kisses Sock and Sock Kisses back. Sock pulled away and run to the bathroom throwing up. Jonathan Sighed. Jonathan never gets to play.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hay! Its Dreamz again! thinking writing a long term Fanfic. I dont know but... i hope you like it!


End file.
